A Plum Tree Called Tobi
by Swiss With A Gun
Summary: ByakuHisa (ByakuyaxHisana) with ByakuHina friendship. Kuchiki hates Hinamori from the bottom of his cold heart. He doesn't know what it is, but it may be to do with the Ume (plum tree) called Tobi that refused to flower before his wife died. It was her fault, Kuchiki was confirmed about this. But, maybe Hinamori isn't as dim and light-headed as he thought... One Shot


_**A Plum Tree Called Tobi**_

**Authors Note: This is just a really random one-shot that I thought of. It's my first ByakuHisa, which I support because it's cannon. It will make more sense as it goes on, 'kay. Oh, and I hope you guys like my new name, it's tons awesomer than 'Rockinsk8girl'.**

**Summary:**

**Why do I hate Hinamori? Well, her light-headed attitude is annoying, her disrespect for Taichos like Hitsugaya infuriates me, but, her zanpaku-to mainly makes me hate the girl. It makes me think back, back to a single plum tree in the Kuchiki Manor. A plum tree called Tobi. A tree that blossomed just after my wife passed away. ByakuHisa**

"Kuchiki-Taicho, I have some papers for you." came a voice from outside said Taicho's office. He was getting sick of the fifth's Fukutaicho, she always seemed to come to the sixth with paperwork delivered 'accidentally' to the fifth instead of the sixth. He wasn't _that _scary though, right?

"Give me the papers and GET OUT!" He growled. The girl quickly placed the papers on the desk, bowed for a split second and used shunpo to get away from the intimidating man as soon as she could.

_Why does he hate me, Tobiume?_

_**It's because of me. I'll tell you a story, the story of Tobi the Plum Tree.**_

**Flashback (3rd person)**

** "Lord Byakuya, the years we have spent with each other have been like a beautiful dream. Please, find her. I want her life to be as beautiful as mine. She may make an amazing Shinigami, Lord Byakuya," The frail young woman gave a soft sad smile and looked out of the window. "Tobi hasn't bloomed yet, she is normally the first to bloom around this time of year."**

** "Maybe... maybe she will bloom now, just for you, Hisana," The man looked into her violet eyes. "I was going to plant another tree today to mark our fifth year together. You named all of the plum trees, what would you like to name this one?"**

** "Lord Byakuya, could you name her Himeko, please. Thank you for these years." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she delicately closed her eyes.**

** "Hisana..." He looked over to the plum tree that his wife had named Tobi. It had bloomed just as she died. "Stupid tree, you couldn't of given her a beautiful last moment, could you." With that, he went over to the tree and used is soul cutter to cut the tree down.**

_**He realised just after he cut it down that getting rid of his wife's favourite tree was like cutting away at a piece of her soul. He was deeply saddened ever since.**_

_How do you know all of this, Tobiume?_

_**My handle was made from a branch from Tobi the plum tree. That's apparently why my name is Tobiume, it derives from Tobi the Ume.**_

_Was a... memorial ever made for her?_

_**No, wh-. OH. I know what you're planning. **_**Tobiume smirked in Hinamori's mind**

_The next day_

"Taicho, there's a commotion down at the fifth division." An anxious Abarai told his Taicho the news. He knew that the fifth were still Taicho-less, and that his Taicho had to sort out problems that needed someone with a higher rank than Fukutaicho to sort out. Abarai wouldn't tell him unless it was absolutely needed for him to go there. He stood up and shunpoed to the fifth, right to the cause of the commotion. He pushed through the crowd to see Hinamori bent down over aslab of stone with her sword.

"What are you doing, Hinamori-Fukutaicho?" The girl looked up at the Taicho but said nothing, she just stepped back from the slab to show her work.

_**In memory of Hisana Kuchiki.**_

_**Tobi the Ume lives on as a zanpaku-to named Tobiume.**_

_**I wield Tobiume in honour of Hisana Kuchiki**_

On the top of the memorial was a small version of Tobi the Ume made out of ice (obvoiusly Hitsugaya's work) with plums made out of mini versions of Tobiume's fireballs.

"I cast a Kidô so that the flames will never go out and the ice will never melt. It took a while persuading Hitsugaya-Kun to make the tree, but I hope you like it..."

"It's still Hitsugaya-Taicho to you, Bed-wetter." Came a voice from the crowd. Hinamori blushed deeply, hating him calling her _that _in her own division.

"Arigato, Hnamori-Fukutaicho," He bowed his head slightly to show his acknowledgement for her. "Ano... could you apologise to Tobiume for me cutting down the tree please."

Hinamori smiled and spoke once more. " Of course. Maybe she'll be re-incarnated, this time with better health. Never give up looking." With that she picked up Tobiume and shunpoed away to argue with Hitsugaya about his pet-name for her. the stern Taicho smiled inwardly at the two, he knew they were secretly a couple, and Hitsugaya barely ever made ice sculptures for others, so this one, no matter how small was precious.

_'Maybe Hinamori isn't as annoying as I thought she was..."_

**Ugh, that was sooooo small, but I thought that Hisana could've named the plum tree Tobi, and Ume means 'Peach tree'. That was the kinda basic concept of this fanfic. I threw in a hint of HitsuHina just to balance it out. Hinamori is sweet for doing that, she's just that kind of person, you know.**

**If you like/loathe Uryu, search 'Who Killed Sensei' on youtube, it's a ong that kinda reminds me of him ^-^**

**Please review, guys, you do realise that even GUESTS CAN REVIEW! Okay, so there are no excuses. Free ByakuHisa cookies for anyone who reviews ^_^ (Gin face xP)**


End file.
